crossoverfandomcom-20200213-history
Syncretic (Mythos concept-fusion)
Syncretics are the conceptual fusion of two or more deities into a unique beings combining the sum traits of their component parts and commonly bringing along new attributes. =Concept of Syncretics= =Greco Syncretics= Zeus Zeus Tallaios Syncretized with: Helios Greek *In the Cretan dialect of the Greek language, "Talôs" means "Solar" and is the name for Helios in that region. Zeus Panoptes Syncretized with: Helios Panoptes Greek (Syncretic form of Helios and Argus Panoptes) Zeus Labrandos Syncretized with: Teshub Hurrian Zeus Kasios Syncretized with: Baal Canaanite (as Baal-Zephon) Poseidon Ares Hermes Hermes Ogmios Syncretized with: Ogmios Celtic Aphrodite Isis-Aphrodite Syncretized with: Isis Egyptian Hathor-Aphrodite Syncretized with: Hathor Egyptian Apollo Greek Apollo Helius Syncretized with: Helios Greek Nabu-Apollo Syncretized with: Nabu Mesopotamian Heracles Heracles Ogmios Syncretized with: Ogmios Celtic Helios Zeus Tallaios Syncretized with: Zeus Greek *In the Cretan dialect of the Greek language, "Talôs" means "Solar" and is the name for Helios in that region. Apollo Helius Syncretized with: Apollo Greek Helios Panoptes Syncretized with: Argus Panoptes Greek Zeus Panoptes Syncretized with: Zeus Greek *Form: Helios Panoptes (Syncretic form with Argus Panoptes) Helios Mithras Syncretized with: Mithras Perso-Roman Argus Panoptes A primordial giant possessed of a thousand eyes which watch the whole world. The all-seeing watchman and servant of the god-queen, Hera. Argus is essentially the same whether in Greek or Roman form and his name does not change. Helios Panoptes Syncretized with: Helios Greek Zeus Panoptes Syncretized with: Zeus Greek *Form: Helios Panoptes (Syncretic form with Helios) =Roman Syncretics= Jupiter Iuppiter Liber Syncretized with: Bacchus Roman Iuppiter Victor Syncretized with: Victoria Roman Iuppiter Summanus Syncretized with: Summanus Roman Thunraz Jueves Syncretized with: Thor Norse Jupiter Taranus Syncretized with: Taranis Celtic Jupiter Aisus Syncretized with: Esus Celtic Jupiter-Marduk Syncretized with: Marduk Mesopotamian Jupiter Casius Syncretized with: Baal Canaanite (as Baal-Zephon) Neptune Neptune Nodons Syncretized with: Nodens Celtic Pluto Pluto Summus-Manium Syncretized with: Summanus Roman Mars Mars Silvanus Syncretized with: Silvanus Roman Tiwaz Martis Syncretized with: Tyr Norse Mars Teutates Syncretized with: Toutatis Celtic Mars Esus Syncretized with: Esus Celtic Mars Nodons Syncretized with: Nodens Celtic Mars Iovantucarus Syncretized with: Iovantucarus Celtic Mars Smertrius Syncretized with: Smertrios Celtic Lenus Mars Syncretized with: Lenus Celtic Mars Camulos Syncretized with: Camulus Celtic Mercury Woden Mercurii Syncretized with: Odin Norse Mercury Teutates Syncretized with: Toutatis Celtic Mercury Lugus Syncretized with: Lugus Celtic Mercury Nodons Syncretized with: Nodens Celtic Mercury Iovantucarus Syncretized with: Iovantucarus Celtic Nabu-Mercury Syncretized with: Nabu Mesopotamian Minerva Sulis Minerva Syncretized with: Sulis Celtic Bacchus Iuppiter Liber Syncretized with: Jupiter Roman Hercules Thunraz Hercules Syncretized with: Thor Norse Hercules Smertrius Syncretized with: Smertrios Celtic Victoria Iuppiter Victoria Syncretized with: Jupiter Roman Sol Sol Elagabalus Syncretized with: Elagabalus Syro-Roman Sunnǭ Solís Syncretized with: Sunna Norse Silvanus Mars Silvanus Syncretized with: Mars Roman Silvanus Nodons Syncretized with: Nodens Celtic Summanus Iuppiter Summanus Syncretized with: Jupiter Roman Pluto Summus-Manium Syncretized with: Pluto Roman =Norse Syncretics= Thor Thunraz Jueves Syncretized with: Jupiter Roman Thunraz Hercules Syncretized with: Hercules Roman Odin Woden Mercurii Syncretized with: Mercury Roman Frigga Frijjō Venias Syncretized with: Venus Roman Tyr Tiwaz Martis Syncretized with: Mars Roman Freyja Freja Isis Syncretized with: Isis Egypto-Roman Sunna Sunnǭ Solís Syncretized with: Sol Roman Máni Mēnô Luna Syncretized with: Luna Roman =Celtic Syncretics= Nodens Neptune Nodons Syncretized with: Neptune Roman Mars Nodons Syncretized with: Mars Roman Mercury Nodons Syncretized with: Mercury Roman Silvanus Nodons Syncretized with: Silvanus Roman